


Расстояние

by innelda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innelda/pseuds/innelda
Summary: Такао уезжает в гости к бабушке на Рождество.





	

«Не забыть поставить будильник, вот что», - Шинтаро Мидорима откинулся на подушку и рассеянно пошарил растопыренными пальцами по простыне рядом с собой в поисках мобильника. Телефона в зоне видимости не оказалось. Черт, придется вставать и искать зловредный гаджет.

А виноват во всем только Такао, и никто другой.

Воспоминание о напарнике рассердило еще больше. Сон окончательно и бесповоротно рассеялся, раздражение накатывало и накатывало волнами, захлестывая крутой берег привычного положения вещей. Все шло наперекосяк, и это бесило невыносимо, чайной ложечкой выедая мозг.

Когда накануне Такао скучающе бросил, что Рождество в этом году придется встречать у бабушки в пригороде, Мидорима не стал присоединяться к веселому улюлюканью и подколкам остальных членов команды: что он, детсадовец, что ли. Ну, сваливает Такао на праздники из города, так какое ему до этого дело? Тот факт, что они с Казунари вроде как встречаются, ничего не меняет: что может быть смехотворнее двух парней, справляющих вместе Рождество? Жалкая картина.

\- Последнюю тренировку в году, надеюсь, не пропустишь? – сурово осведомился Ооцубо.

\- Увы, придется разочаровать тебя, капитан, - развел руками Такао. – Сегодня вечером грузимся в рыдван и отчаливаем.

\- Значит, и Мидориму ждать не приходится, - обреченно констатировал тот. – Ясно. Понятно.

\- Это почему это нашему асу автоматом индульгенцию выдали? – тут же влез Мияджи. – Они у нас совсем попугайчиками-неразлучниками заделались?

\- В рикше ты его в школу повезешь?

\- Кто сказал, что я доверю кому-то свою рикшу? – возмутился Такао, до того наблюдавший за ситуацией со спокойствием Будды.

\- Кто сказал, что я поеду в ней с кем-то другим за рулем? – тон Мидоримы навевал мысли о ледниках Антарктиды. Вот клоуны! И Такао хорош: мало того что уезжает, так еще и думает только о собственном драгоценном седалище, а не о том, как Мидорима попадет завтра в школу.

Первую половину неожиданно выпавшего на его долю выходного Шинтаро откровенно наслаждался тишиной и покоем. Кажется, он готов был провести так вечность. Какое счастье, что болтливый Казунари сейчас достает кого-то другого или, что вероятнее, выдерживает атаки собственной бабули: после единственной встречи с матриархом рода Такао Мидорима окончательно уверовал в наследственность и учение Менделя. Не без некоторой доли злорадства перед внутренним взором Шинтаро встала картина, как упомянутая почтенная женщина за эти дни сполна отливает своему внуку мидоримины слезки.

К обеду его эйфорическое состояние начали отравлять первые червячки сомнения. Мидорима, по природе бывший настоящим трудоголиком, всегда подозревал, что день тюленя – это не его стиль, но проверить предположение на практике возможность выпала впервые. За несколько утренних часов Шинтаро переделал все дела: разложил по пронумерованным и обозначенным согласно цветам коробкам талисманы, расставил на полках книги в одному ему понятном порядке, сделал уроки на пару дней вперед и даже подписал рождественские открытки для родителей и сестры. Задумчиво повертев в руках единственный картонный прямоугольник с надписью “MerryChristmas!”, оставшийся без адресата, он решительно отложил тот в сторону. Да ну, к черту, Такао только на смех его поднимет. Мысли о том, что этот хохмач может использовать открытку в качестве компромата, Мидорима постарался отмести в сторону как недостойные.

К трем часам скука окончательно доконала. Идея самостоятельно отправиться на тренировку показалась не столь отвратительной, как вчера, и Шинтаро, собравшись с силами и необходимым, направился к станции. О своем решении пришлось пожалеть еще на подходе: количество людей здесь сегодня явно зашкаливало. Вокруг входа и на платформе толпились школьники, столь явно прогуливающие учебу, что Мидорима поморщился.

\- Ой… Пожалуйста, простите! – невысокая девчушка, только что с силой врезавшаяся в него плечом, округлила глаза при виде высоченного незнакомца и затеребила в руках шарф. – Я… торопилась и вас не заметила.

\- Будьте аккуратнее, вот что.

Видимо, его тон показался спутнику школьницы не слишком-то деликатным, потому что тот смерил Шинтаро суровым взглядом, но, видимо, решил не связываться и, пробурчав: «Идем, Аяко-сан», - утащил за собой. Аяко только виновато оглянулась и помахала Мидориме рукой.

«Глупости, вот что», - Шинтаро сердито отвел глаза. Инцидент мало взволновал его, хотя толпы он просто не переносил, всегда чувствуя себя среди большого количества людей не в своей тарелке. Столкновение напомнило о другом: ощущение чужой ладони, обнимающей твою собственную, тихое «Шин-чан, держись, мы почти доехали», - и прямой взгляд серых глаз, отвлекающий от мыслей о толкучке в метро в час пик. Тот единственный день, когда у чертовой телеги сломалась ось, из-за чего пришлось добираться до школы в переполненном вагоне подземки, накрыл с головой, и Мидориму замутило. Право слово, все сегодня шло наперекосяк, и о баскетболе в таком случае лучше забыть.

Не дойдя пары метров до зоны посадки, Шинтаро развернулся и побрел мимо турникетов на выход. Возвращаться домой не хотелось: мать заподозрит, что он заболел, и начнет настаивать на немедленной консультации у Тадаямы-сенсея. Аргументация вроде той, что сегодня канун Рождества, вряд ли выстоит против стремления женщины, оберегавшей здоровье собственного ребенка (хоть в ребеночке уже было более 190 см росту, Мидорима-сан упорствовала ничуть не меньше, чем во времена, когда он еще пешком под стол ходил).

В свете открывающихся перспектив прогулка по парку показалась наименьшим из зол. Обычно этот небольшой тенистый уголок по дороге к дому Мидоримы был довольно уединенным, чем Такао периодически пользовался в своих целях, останавливая рикшу в каком-нибудь укромном месте и совершая свои абсолютно неприличные поползновения. Шинтаро всегда ворчал, что тот ужасно невовремя со своими приставаниями, но в душе был немного счастлив, когда им удавалось урвать чуточку времени вдвоем – ни в школе, ни дома не было возможности остаться наедине, если не считать украдкой сорванные Такао с его губ поцелуи в раздевалке или чьей-нибудь комнате за минуту до того, как ворвется младшая сестра или гогочущие сокомандники. 

«Боже, о чем я думаю…» - кончики ушей Мидоримы ощутимо пылали под шапкой, и щеки наверняка раскраснелись, судя по покалыванию. Хотя все это можно было бы списать на мороз: при желании можно было представить, что он перегулял по улице. Вход в парк уже виднелся впереди, но какое-то неприятное чувство, уже некоторое время отравлявшее Мидориме существование, завозилось внутри, поудобнее гнездясь в солнечном сплетении. Что-то явно было не так, как всегда.

Маленький парк оказался буквально наводнен гулявшими за ручку парочками и веселыми компаниями. В обычное время Мидориме было бы плевать: он вообще обращал на окружающих вопиюще мало внимания, пока они не начинали задевать его, или приставака Такао не выдавал свой очередной возмутительный фортель. Но сегодня его отчего-то задел тот факт, что долгожданное одиночество на скамейке в укромном сквере отменялось. Люди бродили вокруг, отвратительно веселые, шумные и беззаботные. Это невероятно раздражало. Захотелось поскорее вернуться домой и засесть за заготовленную заранее книгу, потом мирно съесть праздничный ужин с родителями и завалиться спать. СМСку Такао он отправит утром. Зябко передернув плечами, Мидорима побрел к выходу из парка.

Телефонный звонок застал его на полдороге к дому. Мама деловито отрапортовала, что они с отцом забронировали столик в ресторане, Мари идет с ними. «Ты ничего не говорил о своих планах, Шинтаро, но если не планируешь встретить рождество с друзьями, присоединяйся, отпразднуем семьей».

То самое ощущение «все не так» наконец оформилось в один большой комок и подкатило к горлу, нахлынуло, большое и тяжелое, сгорбило плечи. Кажется, высидеть сейчас с родителями вечер в ресторане было делом абсолютно нереальным.

\- Мам, извини, я домой. Хорошо вам провести вечер.

\- Шинтаро, ты что, заболел? – тут же насторожилась Мидорима-сан. – Давай позвоним Тадаяме-сенсею.

\- Тадаяма-сенсей сейчас, думаю, приятно проводит время в каком-нибудь ресторане со своей медсестрой. – Голос вроде как прозвучал достаточно бодро. – Мама, не волнуйся, это всего лишь легкая простуда. Я приму лекарства и лягу спать, обещаю. Не надо звонить врачу или отменять бронь в кафе.

Судя по выразительной паузе, именно последнее ему и хотели предложить в качестве единственно возможного выхода.

\- Милый… Если почувствуешь себя лучше, присоединяйся к нам. Обещаешь?

\- Конечно.

\- Я перезвоню позже.

\- Да, мам.

Добравшись до дома, Шинтаро скинул сумку на пол и прошел на кухню. Было всего шесть вечера, спать не хотелось совершенно. «Может, я действительно заболеваю?» - лоб, прижатый к оконному стеклу, приятно холодило. Не зря ему показалось, что на улице зябко: за считанные минуты из низких туч натрясло крупные хлопья снега. Они лениво и безмолвно неслись к земле, холодные и равнодушные к тоске мальчишки, приникшего к окну далеко внизу.

Отчего-то резко и безысходно защипало в носу. За окном ничего не было видно, кроме взвихренного снега, темнота опустилась на город внезапно. Стоять здесь дольше не было никакого смысла, и Шинтаро потащился в ванную. Тут он впервые отметил, что действительно замерз. Кожа покрылась крупными мурашками, и он прибавлял горячей воды, пока позвоночник не превратился в огненный стержень, а по телу не разлилось блаженное тепло.

\- М-м-м, - блаженный стон сорвался с губ и испуганно заметался под потолком ванной.

Мидорима вздрогнул. Что-то он слишком размяк. Видимо, одиночество незаметно проникло под кожу и запускало первых разведчиков, проверяя на прочность его ледяную броню. Он деловито растерся полотенцем, натянул пижаму и, зябко кутаясь в халат, прошел прямо в спальню.

Ложиться было до глупости рано, но он забрался под одеяло, затеплив светильник. Сначала в стылой кровати было ужасно некомфортно, и ноги у него моментально замерзли. Однако постепенно свитое в покрывалах гнездо приняло температуру тела, и обледенелые лягушачьи пальцы снова начали ощущаться своими.

Он почти задремал, когда телефон отчаянно завопил прямо под ухом. Отец.

\- Шинтаро, как ты?

\- Уже сплю.

\- Прости, что разбудил. Мама волнуется. Ты принял лекарства?

\- Вы… скоро вернетесь? – вопрос застал врасплох его самого.

\- Ох, сынок… - отец стушевался. – Тут такое дело… На улице метель, видимо, нам придется задержаться на ночь в отеле. Но если ты плохо себя чувствуешь, мы, конечно, приедем прямо сейчас.

\- Не вздумайте, - Шинтаро постарался придать голосу убедительности. – Я в полном порядке, передай маме, что аптечка прямо передо мной, и переночуйте в отеле.

\- Но…

\- Мне станет куда хуже, если я буду думать о том, как вы доберетесь до дома в такой снегопад.

Кажется, прозвучало достаточно по-взрослому, потому что ему пожелали спокойной ночи и заверили, что переждут непогоду, не бросаясь в ночь и снег.

Мидорима откинулся на подушки.

Счастливого Рождества.

На глаза навернулись слезы. Точно, он заболел. Или нет. Он же сам мечтал, чтобы его оставили в покое. А теперь, когда все так, как он хотел, все… Все совершенно не так, как он себе представлял. Даже Такао, который измучил его своими шуточками и домогательствами, исчезнув, словно забрал с собой весь воздух на планете. Смешно: пока не становится нечем дышать, не замечаешь, как был необходим тебе этот проклятый невидимый газ, отравивший все твое существо…

Телефон, который он все еще сжимал в ладони, снова ожил. Неужели родители…

«Такао».

Короткая надпись на экране после суток молчания ввергала в состояние шока, но не ответить было нельзя, иначе звонки от упрямого Казунари не прекратятся до утра.

\- Шин-чан, - выдохнула трубка. – Привет.

\- Привет.

\- Я соскучился.

\- Не говори глупостей, - кажется, голос не дрогнул, или это только показалось ему? – Прошло меньше суток с того момента, как мы виделись в последний раз.

\- А я все равно скучал, Шин-чан. Но позвонить смог только сейчас. Норико-оба-сан весь день не оставляла меня в покое, не уверен, что она и сейчас не подслушивает под дверью. Почему-то Аюми она так не достает, - пожаловался Такао на том конце провода.

Мидорима, как ни старался, не смог проникнуться бедой Казунари, потому что покатывался со смеху, представляя атаку бабули Норико на внука. Только вот за весельем внезапно снова накатило одиночество, сжимая мертвой хваткой. Такао развлекался без него, и это показалось настолько несправедливым, что Шинтаро засопел, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

\- Шин-чан, ты что? Плачешь, что ли? – с подозрением спросил Такао.

\- В-вот еще… - выдавил Шинтаро. – Я… простыл. Родителей с Мари нет, потому лег пораньше. Ты меня разбудил.

Видимо, вышло не особо убедительно, потому что из динамика прозвучало:

\- Шин-чан… Хочешь, я буду разговаривать с тобой до утра?

\- Не надо! – испуганно открестился Шинтаро. Еще только этого не хватало! Он что, дитя малое, которое боится грозы? Веки набрякли соленой влагой и их неумолимо тянуло сомкнуться. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что Такао не за сотню километров отсюда, а в одной с ним комнате. Точно, так и надо сделать.

\- Тогда… я просто скажу, что люблю тебя.

Тишина.

\- Шин-чан?..

Нет ответа.

\- С Рождеством… Шинтаро.

Гудки.

***

Короткий звук пришедшей СМСки заставил Мидориму пошевелиться и натянуть одеяло на голову. Первые лучи солнца еще только робко поскреблись в окно, но что-то мешало сознанию проигнорировать назойливого абонента и дальше блаженствовать в отключке. Шинтаро нашарил очки и телефон, осоловело поднес аппаратик к глазам.

18 сообщений. Открыть последнее?

«Выйди немедленно!!!».

Кое-как натянув халат, он сбежал по лестнице вниз, к входной двери, и распахнул ее.

Такао стоял на крыльце, нахохлившись так, что утонул в оранжевом шарфе по самый помпон на дурацкой шапке, и растирал озябшие ладони.

«Мне это снится?».

Шинтаро протер глаза, потом отступил, пропуская Такао внутрь. Тот качнулся к нему, обнял, прижался холодным лбом к плечу.

\- Откуда?..

\- Поезда не ходили из-за снегопада, - хрипло отозвался Казунари. – Я… просидел на станции почти всю ночь, писал, что еду,что поезда стоят, что чудом сел на первый пущенный, а ты все не отвечал, Шинтаро… Я…

Мидорима обнял его и коротко поцеловал, стукнувшись зубами о зубы. Не разрывая объятий, он протянул руку к полочке под зеркалом и положил в ладонь Такао что-то мягкое и пушистое.

Апельсинового цвета варежки.

\- Чай будешь? – просто спросил он. – Счастливого Рождества, Такао.


End file.
